Advanced Trainer School
by VioletWolf777
Summary: A school for trainers who just aren't ready to start their adventure! OCs needed for the students and teachers! Discontinued, but I am starting a new one same idea same place, and I'll still try to use the Ocs you sent.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

"BUT MOM!!! I don't want to go!" I whined, squeezing my Trapinch doll even harder (If that was even possible). "Felicity Kanji Pyre, you will go to that school whether you like it or not!" My mom said. I am Felicity K. Pyre. The K stands for Kanji. I am 10 years old, and currently in an argument with my mom as to the fact that she wants to send me to some advanced school before I start my journey. My usual outfit consists of a long, black scarf, a black long sleeved shirt with purple edges, a black skirt with white shorts underneath, white socks with black sneakers, and a white bag. I have long, black ,hair, my bangs cover my left eye, because it's a different color from my other one (its silver instead of red), I am somewhat tall for my age since me and Ella are almost the same height (me being taller, just a little), I have pale white skin, and I also wear thin framed glasses. I also have a Trapinch nickname Harumi.

Advanced Trainer School.

Yeah right.

"But mom, all my / Ella's friends are leaving!" Me and my older sister Ella complained. Angela K. Pyre (Ella) is my older sister, she is 11 years old, but we are roughly in the same grade. "Exactly!! Ella's friends! You need to go to this school to make some friends!" My mom argued. "I can make my own friends, besides they are all starting they're journeys now! Why do Ella and I still have to go to this 'Advanced Trainer School'?!" I said. "Ahh, so good at reasoning, just like your mother….But this doesn't mean you don't have to go!" My mom said. "You need to be prepared and you have to know the basics!" she continued. "But mom, you spent 2 years teaching us the basics!" Ella said, shifting around nervously. Our mom sighed.

Oh right.

I forgot to mention what Ella looks like.

Well, for starters she has short, black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Honestly, it's hard to tell that we're sisters. She usually wears a blue spaghetti strap shirt, with a white vest over it and a white skirt, blue sandals, blue bag. She also has a Charmander named Nami.

Okay, we just found those names on the internet, but whatever.

"It's for the best; you'll be leaving for the plane to go there tomorrow." Our mom said, clearly thinking she had won the argument. I groaned, Ella sighed…wait…..

"**TOMORROW!!??"**


	2. Chapter 2

OC form for "Advanced Trainer School"

AzureiRenega: Okay, this is the OC form for those who want to send one in. You can leave it in a review or private message me.

Name: (His/Her name, last name is optional but recommended)

Age: (Age, must be 14 and below)

Gender: (Male/Female)

Appearance: (Clothes, and such)

Personality: (Their Personality)

Pokemon: (Please try to make it suitable for their age or personality)

Thoughts on the school: (Optional)

Thoughts on Ella: (optional)

Thoughts on Felicity: (optional)

Other: (Other information)

AzureiRenega: Okay, well I'll try to use all OCs but I can't be sure!


	3. The real Chapter one: Arrival

**Chapter One: Arrival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

"**TOMORROW!!??" **Ella and I screamed. "Yes, tomorrow. Your father and I have already packed your stuff. It's a boarding school. Oh, and don't forget to get your uniforms from the teacher! Don't worry though we'll visit every now and then." My mom said, happily. Ella then started to complain and scream, and finally calmed down, probably realizing that her efforts were useless.

I, on the other hand, was deep in thought.

A boarding school… what would it be like…? Would I like it…? Would they be nice to me…? Would Ella get a crush…?

Would I make friends…?

My mom told me to go upstairs and sleep, I forgot to mention the argument started around 7 o' clock at night and she said the plane would leave tomorrow at 5, and the fact that me and Ella were already in pajamas. Ella, I knew, would be fine. She made lots of friends fast.

It was myself that I was worried about.

I headed upstairs to my room; it was the brown door across Ella's. I plopped onto the bed, and noticed Harumi's poke' ball on my pillow. I sent her out. "Tra! Trapinch!" she said, lying next to my head that was now buried in my pillow. I turned right, "Good night, Harumi" I said, quickly falling asleep.

--The next day—

"Tra! Trapinch! Tra Trap!" Harumi said, nudging my head. "No…Need more sleep…" I said, groggily. "Young Lady, get ready right now it's 4 o' clock!! You need to get ready for the flight!" My mom said, shaking my shoulders. Suddenly she stopped, and I heard her step back. "WAKE UP!!" "Ahh!" I screamed, falling onto the floor. "I'm up! Jeez!" I said, grabbing my usual clothes and heading to the bathroom in my room. "Good." My mom commented, leaving, most likely to wake Ella up. I was halfway through my shower when I heard someone scream. "Eek!" It was Ella.

Parents. Sigh.

--At the airport—

"Bye honey, have fun!" My mom said. "But mom I…never mind…bye!" Me and Ella said.

We hugged our parents, and went into the plane.

Ella, being the impatient person she was ran straight into some random seat beside a girl, she looked to be about 14. "May I sit here?" Ella asked. "Huh, oh sure!" the girl said, turning to face Ella (she was staring out the window) "I'm Alessandra, Alessandra Cesarini, please call me Alex!" Alessandra, er, Alex said. "Ella Pyre, nice to meet you!" Ella replied. I sat down in the seat behind them, nearest the window. Ella turned to me, Alex followed. "Hey Feline (my nickname), this is Alex! Alex this is my younger sister, Feline, er Felicity!" Ella said, making wrong hand gestures (when she introduced me she was motioning to Alex, and vice versa). "Alessandra Cesarini, Alex for short, pleased to meet you!" She said, extending her hand. "Felicity Pyre. It's nice to meet you too Alex!" I said, shaking her hand. Alex had waist-long dark brown hair, she was wearing blue hair clips, she had chocolate colored eyes and from my view I could see that she had a pendant with a Poke' ball on it, and a black T-shirt She turned back to the front. Alex was pretty nice, she seemed friendly.

Wait she seemed familiar…Right! She was the Sinnoh Champion (We live in Hoenn, but strangely most Sinnoh Pokemon can be found here as well).

No big Deal, besides I don't think anyone else but herself knows…for now. I should probably help her in case she gets attacked by …fanboys. I am part- Psychic after all, part only beacuase I can move stuff around without actually holding them and such, but I can't read minds or see the future, and what not .

More on that later.

Ella and Alex started talking, I stared out the window, fiddling with Harumi's poke' ball.

Oh, I forgot to mention, Ella has a special power too, she can tell whenever somebody is lying, and most of the time she just screams 'you lied!' when she finds out.

Me and Ella had other Pokemon too, but they were not that strong. You can't blame us; we're only 10 and 11! My other Pokemon are a ralts nicknamed Rairii (the name just Popped up) , and a Vulpix nicknamed Viviant. Ella also has a Zigzagoon, named Ziggy (how original!), and her own Milotic, only hers is female nicknamed Miya.

Moving on…

"Hi, can I sit here?" A voice to my right asked. "Sure." I replied without turning around. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

Ella. Alex was next to her looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked. "Feline, introduce me to your new friend!"

"…"

"Feline!"

"…"

"Feline, do you even know his name?"

Oh. So my seatmate was a he…

Shocking.

"…No. No I don't, actually." I replied.

I finally turned to my seatmate.

He was wearing entirely Indigo.

Interesting…

"Felicity Pyre. And you are…?" I asked. "Riley. Nice to meet you. Are these you're friends?" he said.

Aha. It is hard to tell we're related.

"Ella, Riley. Riley, Ella… Ella is my older sister. Next to her is Alex. Alex this is Riley." I said, only half interested.

"Hi."

"Hey." "Hello."

I turned to my bag, fiddling around for my cell phone. Aha. Found it. My cell phone was silver, with a purple casing. I loved it, never left home without ever since I got it…

I actually just got it two moths ago.

I played with it a bit, and then put it back in my bag. I stared out the window. I could hear Ella, Alex, and Riley talking about random things. I stared at Harumi's poke' ball now, and brought out Viviant's and Miles'. I returned all of them to my bag.

…………

**---Much, much later---**

Arceus, this trip was taking forever! I had been sitting in the same seat, in the same plane, for over 2 hours.

I know, it's not that long, but I'm 10.

I checked Ella, she was asleep, Alex was reading a book, and Riley…was also asleep. I stared out the window, I had been seeing nothing but clouds, and the color blue for 2 hours. Well, out the window anyway, but what did I expect? Why weren't there any Pokemon though? I leaned back against the chair. "I should get some sleep…" I told myself quietly.

The subject of me talking to myself isn't important right now…

I fell asleep leaning my head against the window.

**---Later, at the school 11:00 am---**

"…And that, in short, is what you are here for." Principal Stone said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

IN SHORT!?** IN SHORT!!!???** We were standing here for the past two hours, and that was what we were here for IN SHORT?! "Two hours isn't exactly short…" Riley said sweat dropping. I was sitting on the ground, sweat dropping as well. Ella and Alex were talking to another group of people. Ella saw me staring at her and called me over.

I really didn't want to go, but that would be rude…Sigh.

I stood up and walked over to them Other than Alex and Ella, there was a tall green-haired boy with a wurmple, a blonde girl with brown eyes wearing a blue polo shirt, and a boy with green eyes wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it.

Here goes… "I'm Felicity Pyre, and you are?"


End file.
